Flat panel display technologies make people's lives colorful, and with the improvement of the living standards, people's demand for display quality is increasing. The liquid crystal display (LCD) technology has become mature, and related products comprise mobile phone, camera, display, tablet computer, television, outdoor display and the like. People's large demand for display products promotes the development of the display technology objectively, so new display technologies continually appear. The active layer of the thin film transistor (TFT) of a conventional liquid crystal display adopts an amorphous silicon (a-Si) material, and because the amorphous silicon itself has some problems such as low on-state current caused by too many defects, low mobility and poor stability, the applications of the amorphous silicon in many fields are restricted. In order to improve the performance of the thin film transistor and the display effect of a display device, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS), oxide semiconductor and the like technologies are born accordingly. Low temperature poly-silicon TFTs and oxide semiconductor TFTs have more advantages as compared with the conventional amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFTs, thus attract wide attention and are regarded as the optimal technologies for the backplane for an LCD and an organic electroluminescence display (OLED) of the future. An annealing process is very important in the manufacturing process of a low temperature poly-silicon TFT and an oxide semiconductor TFT, and directly affects the properties of the TFTs.
A conventional annealing apparatus usually involves a single function and a long annealing time; and the conventional annealing apparatus adopts a heating-wire heater or a halogen-lamp heater, so the damage brought for a substrate is larger.